


Taming a Dragon

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is certain that his six months of community service at the dragon reserve in Romania will be pure hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for LJ's Get Lucky fest. Many thanks to my beta, oldenuf2nb for once again making this a better story.

Taming a Dragon

Charlie was sure his luck with trainees at the dragon reserve had come to an end. He'd been at this for more years than he could remember and had seen many new trainees come and go. A few stayed, but for the most part a couple of good burns had them running back to the safety of _a job where my life's not in danger_. What the hell had the Ministry been thinking sending this panty-waist here? Not that Malfoy's sexuality was the issue; it was more the fact he looked ready to piss himself every time a dragon roared.

Charlie glared in disapproval at the pressed trousers and white button down shirt his newest trainee wore. "You sure you want to do this, Malfoy? You look more like you're going on a date."

Draco looked down at the ground. "You know as well as I do that the Wizengamot sent me here for my _community service_. It was either this or Azkaban and dragons won." He glanced up and grimaced, and Charlie realized he was sneering at him. "Or perhaps you consider it losing."

Charlie sighed deeply, relaxing his features with effort. "Look, Harry's told everyone who would listen how you never gave them up at the Manor. I suppose if he can look beyond the past, so can I." He held his hand out to Draco who took it tentatively but gave it a firm shake. 

"Now, please tell me you have more than poncy clothes in those bags," Charlie implored. 

"As stated on the list of items to bring, I have obtained the clothing suitable for working with animals that would prefer me as their lunch." He gave Charlie's attire a weary look. "I simply prefer to travel in my own clothing. As soon as I'm shown my quarters, I'll shower and change."

Charlie laughed. "Your quarters? Malfoy, we all live together in one big room with less privacy than the Quidditch locker room at Hogwarts." He gestured for Draco to follow him. "But don't worry; you get your own bed and trunk for your things."

Draco followed with a sigh, and Charlie swallowed a smirk. He'd just bet his pretty little trainee was already convinced that the next six months were going to be a living hell.

But he was pretty.

****

The first two weeks flew by in a blur for Draco. He was up before the sun rose and working until suppertime cleaning out the cages when the dragons were in the open reserve range. He shoveled out the dirty fire-proof hay and replaced it with fresh. He was so exhausted and sore after dinner that several nights he didn't even shower before falling into bed. Fortunately the work load, even as it got easier with the passage of time, kept his mind off the fact that he was quite lonely.

Once he was no longer completely exhausted at the end of the day he began to take interest in his co-workers as they interacted. Living together in such close quarters left little to the imagination Draco found he mainly enjoyed watching Charlie. He wasn't nearly as tall as Bill or Ron, but his compact body was strong and muscular. Because they'd worked together for years, most of the tamers didn't bother with clothing as they went to and from the shower. And in Charlie's case, Draco found that a particular plus.

Draco learned Charlie's habits and he enjoyed lazing on his cot and watching the sturdy ginger walk to the shower. The muscles in his broad shoulders rippled when Charlie tossed his towel over them and the muscles in his taught arse shifted ever so slightly when he walked. Draco's favourite times were when Charlie came back after his shower without a towel wrapped loosely at his hips. His fairly impressive cock would swing just so from the nest of copper coloured curls at his groin. There was a nice trail of the same copper hair that rose from those curls and a lovely dusting across a strong chest. Draco had previously been convinced that red hair was a turn off, but watching Charlie was nearly enough to make him drool and was admittedly the cause for more than one fabulous wank. 

Braden Swanson was the head dragonologist at the reserve. He was an imposing, stocky man with dark brown hair liberally streaked with grey. Draco imagined at one time he had probably been a handsome man, but all his years working with dragons had left his skin leathery and his hands scarred. Braden had to be at least fifty, and most of the other trainers were in their early thirties. Charlie was the only one close to Draco's age. And it was hard for Draco to admit that he wished he felt the easy camaraderie that was always so apparent with the other trainers. 

One evening after dinner Braden sat down next to Draco on the dining hall bench. "So, Malfoy, how's it going?"

Draco looked up in surprise. The man hadn't said more than twenty words to him since he'd arrived four months before. "Getting better," he said, looking down at his calloused hands. "These will never be the same, I'm afraid."

"Nothing wrong with hands that work," Braden said roughly. He turned his own scarred and calloused hands over. "Nothing at all."

"I didn't mean it like that," Draco said hurriedly, not wanting to offend the man. "It actually feels good to be working hard."

Braden nodded. "Charlie tells me you've been doing quite well with your assignments."

Draco waited for the _but_ …

"In fact, we were just talking before dinner about getting you out from cleaning the cages and into working with Charlie on his latest study. Are you interested?"

As if from nowhere, Charlie plopped down in the seat across from Draco. "How 'bout it, Malfoy? Ready to get up close and personal with a dragon?"

Draco hesitated slightly, then smiled. "Is that an offer, Weasley?"

"If you think you're up to the challenge."

Draco simply nodded.

Working with Charlie was something of a revelation. Probably because of how he felt about his younger siblings, Draco had always assumed that the Weasley's were dim. Charlie was anything but. Charlie was currently working with a Portuguese Long Snout, a less volatile breed than the other dragons, Charlie was trying to tame it enough to ride. 

And the more time Draco spent with Charlie, the more attracted he was to him. He loved the broad shoulders and muscular arms, but there was something about the scars on his hands and forearms that made Draco want to trace them with his tongue.

One night after they'd been partnered for several weeks, Charlie was doing his usual walk back from the shower, naked but for the towel he used to dry his hair, and Draco was doing his usual perusal of the thick thighs and ruddy cock. Breaking his routine, Charlie paused next to Draco's cot, draping the towel around his neck.

"See something you like, Malfoy?"he asked with a smirk.

Draco blinked, a flush of mortification heating his skin. "I'm sorry?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you seem pretty interested in watching me walk to and from the shower every night. Why is that, exactly?"

Draco wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. What the hell was he supposed to say? His mouth opened and closed several times but no sound came out. Charlie laughed, clapping him hard on the shoulder.

"Just messing with you, Malfoy. Gods, you're easy."

He turned to walk away, and Draco finally found his tongue.

"What if I do?"

Charlie stopped, turning back around, ginger brows raised. "Pardon?"

"What if I do see....something I like?"

He had no idea where the bravado was coming from, but he also noticed that Charlie didn't look horrified by the admission. He angled his head to one side thoughtfully.

"Do you?"

Draco swallowed, then thought , _in for a sickle, in for a galleon _. He sat up. "Yeah, I guess I do."__

__"You guess?" Charlie propped his hands on his narrow hips, bringing Draco's attention back to his cock. If the way it was lengthening and thickening was any indication, he was decidedly not put off by the admission. Not at all._ _

__"I think you need to be sure before we do anything about it, Malfoy."_ _

__"Would we?" Draco asked, his heart beginning to pound. "Do anything about it?"_ _

__Charlie's smile was slow and the definition of seductive. "Oh, I'm pretty sure we would, yeah."_ _

__"Then yeah," Draco said. "I'm sure."_ _

__Charlie came back and hauled Draco up by the arm, pulling him into a small broom closet off their sleeping quarters. Draco was about to complain when the door closed and Charlie pushed him to his knees, bringing Charlie's cock right to eye level. It wasn't as long as Draco's but it was thicker and was already so hard it was tight against Charlie's muscular abdomen. Draco looked at it and licked his lips._ _

__"You planning on sucking it or just staring at it all night?" Charlie asked, his voice husky._ _

__Draco leaned in and ran his tongue from base to tip before taking hold and covering the glistening tip with his mouth. The taste of clean man and pre-come spread through his mouth and he moaned appreciatively, swirling his tongue around the tip. He slid his mouth down the shaft, as his hand reached up to gently roll Charlie's balls in his hand._ _

__"Seductive later," Charlie growled. He carded his fingers through Draco's hair, fisted them and held Draco's his head and began to fuck his mouth. His hips snapped forward and it was fast and rough and exactly what Draco loved about fucking men. He lifted his hand to cup Charlie's arse cheek before sliding a finger down his crack to circle the furled skin around his hole. After a few moments, and a few hard thrusts, Draco moved his fingers to press behind Charlie's balls. Charlie grunted and his balls drew up and his movements faltered. Draco sucked harder, moaning wantonly, his own cock so hard it ached. Charlie bucked and stiffened, coming in glorious spurts down Draco's throat. Draco swallowed and continued to let Charlie fuck his mouth, his hand moving to his own straining erection._ _

__He released it from his boxers and began to stroke and soon was pulsing his own release on the dirty floor._ _

__Charlie pulled him up and began to kiss him, all teeth and stinging bites soothed with his tongue. Finally pausing, Charlie leaned back and grinned at Draco. "I think I've changed my mind."_ _

__"About?"_ _

__Charlie nipped at Draco's lower lip. "At first I thought I had gotten the rotten end of the deal with you being sent here. But now…I'm feeling pretty lucky."_ _

____

Finis


End file.
